bring_me_the_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Sykes
Oliver Scott Sykes (born November 20, 1986), commonly also known as Oli Sykes, is an English singer known for being the lead of the British metalcore band Bring Me The Horizon. Early Life Oliver Sykes was born November 20, 1986, in Ashford, Kent. He moved to Australia with his parents Ian and Carol Sykes when he was young, moving between Adelaide and Perth over the course of about five years. He then moved back to the UK at the age of about eight to Stocksbridge in Sheffield, South Yorkshire. As a teenager, he attended Stocksbridge High School, the same school where Arctic Monkeys band members Alex Turner, Andy Nicholson, Matt Helders and Nick O'Malley attended. He was a year below Turner and Helders. Sykes has stated that he enjoyed the subjects English and Art while at high school, but was not interested in science or mathematics whatsoever. While at school in 2003 he began crafting together compilation CDs and short tracks under the name Quakebeat. He also played in other bands including mock hip-hop band "Womb 2 Da Tomb" with fellow Bring Me the Horizon member Matt Nicholls and brother Tom Sykes, and metal band "Purple Curto" as drummer/vocalist with schoolfriend Neil Whiteley, under the pseudonym "Olisaurus", which he would later use for releasing solo material. He belongs to me hes sexy af ok Bring Me the Horizon was formed in March 2004 after Sykes and all the other founding members, who had all been a part of several local and separately defunct bands were noticed by Thirty Days of Night Records and formed the band while signing them, being the first band ever signed to the label. In the months following their formation Bring Me the Horizon created a demo album, titled Bedroom Sessions, featuring two songs that would be re-recorded for their debut release. The demo featured three tracks: Shed Light / Metal Song, Who Want's Flowers When You're Dead? Nobody. and an instrumental version of Rawwwrr! The group released their first EP, This Is What the Edge of Your Seat Was Made For on 2 October 2004. The EP was recorded in Nottingham over the course of two weekends, recording the drums and bass guitar in the first weekend and then guitars and vocals in the second weekend in the studio. It was re-released on 20 January 2005 through Visible Noise. The re-release of the EP gained the band a significant amount of attention, peaking at 41 on the UK album charts. In 2006, Bring Me the Horizon released their debut full-length album Count Your Blessings. The album was released in the United Kingdom in October 2006, and in the United States in August 2007. The band's second album, Suicide Season was released in 2008, and saw a departure from the deathcore sound of their debut into a more electric sound. Oliver Sykes described the album as "100% different to Count Your Blessings" and that the album sounds "more rock than metal". Suicide Season was followed by their third album, There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret in 2010. During this time he also contributed guest vocals on albums by Admiral's Arms and Deez Nuts. In 2012 he contributed vocals to the Architects song "Even If You Win, You're Still a Rat" from their album, Daybreaker. Oliver Sykes is not only the lyricist but also has been seen as a large contributor to the song writing process in Bring Me The Horizon. Sykes' lyrics have a strong feeling of catharsis for him as he mainly draws from personal experience and has likened the band's live performances to being therapeutic. Typically, the band's writing process involves Sykes writing the main structure of the songs and then lead guitarist Lee Malia would individually write the main riff. From this they would collaborate with each other to structure their work better and then to later include the rest of the band in writing the rest of the song. He describes The Dillinger Escape Plan and Every Time I Die as significant influences on his writing in Bring Me the Horizons early work saying "they’re probably the two bands who’ve influenced our band more than anyone in the world." Whilst citing Pink Floyd and Orange Goblin as a significant influence on his later song writing. Bring Me the Horizon released their fourth album, Sempiternal, through RCA on April 1, 2013. Again, the album features many new sounds. Category:Band Members